As a conventional electronic component, a laminated coil component described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-322743 is known. FIG. 15 is a transparent view of the laminated coil component 100 described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-322743.
The laminated coil component 100 includes a ceramic laminate 110, a coil conductor 120, and a set of external electrodes 130. The ceramic laminate 110 is formed by laminating a plurality of ceramic layers. The coil conductor 120 is a helical coil formed by connecting inner conductor layers 121 and via holes 122 in series, so as to have a coil axis parallel to the direction of lamination of the ceramic laminate 110. Each of the external electrodes 130 is provided on a mounting surface positioned in a direction perpendicular to the direction of lamination, and is connected to either end of the coil conductor 120. The laminated coil component 100 thus configured is mounted onto a circuit board by soldering the external electrodes 130 onto lands of the circuit board. However, the laminated coil component 100 described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-322743 might have air left trapped in the solder. More specifically, the external electrodes 130 are provided only on the mounting surface and in the form of flat plates. When the laminated coil component 100 is mounted onto the circuit board, if air is trapped in the solder, it is caught between the external electrodes 130 and the lands, so that it cannot escape from the solder. In this manner, when air remains in the solder, there might be poor connections between the lands and the external electrodes 130.